Talk:General Discussion/@comment-27042277-20190607033734/@comment-64.85.243.238-20190610080922
lets see for player character I'd say the list would be: zofia likely the most interesting character if you ask me. mainly due to her selfish lifestyle where even her comrades are just people to screw over at a later point in time. her ever changing back story plays into this as well as she's a compulsive liar. yea this character type is closer to a cliché than I'd like to admit but I think she pulls it off damn well, that said I'd like to she more subtly with her betrayals than overt "I'm screwing you over now k thx bye" type attitude. like for example her allying with farron or something stealing something important from the group and then running off before anyone noticing she's even gone. well maybe aside from ysabel who you might have to solo battle with against zofia and some farron allied mobs or the like. tevoran second most interesting charater simply because he makes the mood of the game itself aside from aizu. also mostly agree with what smskinner said about the two so i'll skip relisting it. I will however say I'd like to see tev lose his shit at some point, I fully feel like it's within his character to get red faced mad over something (not 100% sure what atm) and charge into the enemies in a fit of rage isolating himself from the group before the start of a battle. the other option I guess is overconfidence, he's been so used to winning lately and only lost one direct subordinate (vadim) in recent chapters and maybe in a drug induced stupor he for no real good reason splits the group against an easily winnable battle that we the players have to take a fully defensive retreat stance against or lose. likely would need to be a two part battle where the first is him strategically screwing us over and we 'win' that battle but the next one he realizes that he let himself get surrounded after getting his wits back and calls for a full retreat. (this really has less to do with the character and more of things I'd like to see isn't it...) vadim I think back when he was the new guy and abused as a low tier lacky in tevs group was when he shined the most. he straight up accepted the role as a 'ah such is life' type mood to him, he's not a people pleaser like reynold is to tev and had plenty of low brow wit to him. I do think he is above aizu in likability in my eyes, not quite sure why though. I think it has to do with aizu's identity crisis stuff which is a character preference turn off for me, but I'm not sure if that is indeed the reason or not. aizu to be honest I do like her less in later chapter 2 and pretty much all that she's in of 3. as mentioned I think it's because of the identity crisis thing she's got going on for her, it takes away from the mysterious fantasy mood setter she was in chapter 1 and early and mid chapter 2. I'm not saying her having on isn't within the scope of her character at all but rather than it kinda bores me... person preference I guess. all other aspect of aizu I really like enough that at one point I would and I think did put her above tevoran. but that all feels put on hold by her identity crisis and controlled god being related stuff. personally I'd have preferred it if her awakened memories and other related stuff made her break down emotionally and literally cry while fighting tev and co. but I'm not sure that's within her character scope either... so that might just be my preference once more. ysabel I'm just going to say straight up I'm bias for tomboys... that said I'd like to see her more assertive in things rather than blinding going along as she's been with tev in chapter 2 & 3... then again her problems with tev was only that his antics was raking in the dough... hmm maybe she needs something new to be assertive about, and no I'm not talking about her explosive anger issues with this one. though some of those moments are enjoyable as well, I'm actually thinking her going full possessive of tev might not be a bad thing for her at this time. like she finally realized her issue with zofia wasn't just that she thought her to be a backstabbing shrew but that she's a vixen that might be able to steal tev away from her. (and for her to generally admit to herself that she has a full on father complex over tev) ivan he's still in this placement not because of his recent devlopments but rather because his past as the straight man of the group in chapter 1. I do like his character's directionality but it's lacking that flare that made ivan who he was back in chapter 1... yea I know character growth and all that, but I feel like his entire character now is quest involving his dad now and has very little involvement in the group's mood setting. doesn't help he resigned himself to tev's schemes and became semi-complacent/looking at what's next after his debt is paid off. he definitely needs some new social mechanic that adds to his character since his straight man role was inherited by martin. also it could be me but does he even socialize much with anyone else besides tev, ysabel, zofia? I feel as if he's distancing himself from everyone else since vadim's death. might be nice to explore that a bit before his new or old social mechanic get (re)established as his unsightly past of trying to run off gets brought to attention once more. martin the inheritor of the straight man role as mentioned, his identity wasn't just built on it, it was born to it. his first words spoken as a baby likely where that of a serious nature. a damn good successor of the of the role, but aside from a few delusions of glory he has he's kinda flat. this is both a good and bad thing. with the death of his father and his sister missing I expect some good character development with him overreacting and being overprotective of vera from now on... but is that all that will be to him? I think he needs a new quirk but I'm stumped as to what. vera the last of the main cast I care for in the plot social sense. while she's the stereotype sheltered princess she still manages to bring a cutesy maiden-ish mood with her wherever she goes whatever she's doing. it's cliché but it fits, and fits pretty well she's kinda like the only 'normal' cliché charater in the game besides dariuken and farron. I like her for what she is and expect nothing less or more from her as she fits her role well. the character's reactions to her can sometimes be priceless thus why I hope nothing is changed regarding her. Duriken he need to die early or mid chapter 4, I think he's done his role as is and needs to die. he is no longer final boss worthy and to be completely honest I want him to have 0 connection to whatever or whomever the final boss will be. I don't want him in the same episode as the final bosses appearance and there to be a 2-3 episode gap between his death and the final bosses appearance as a good stop gap measure to prevent his involvement in anything to do with the climax of the series. that said however he was more interesting than farron at one point. likely because she's been quiet in comparison to him in both chapter 2 and 3. I have one request that doesn't need doing but might be pretty amusing if done. I request he die story wise to either a mod or vera, idc what gimmick you use but I request it to be done in a comedic fashion where the general mood after his death is like 'well that was anit-climatic' from tev and co. but yeah I feel like he's served his role already and probably should have died at the end of chapter 3 instead of teleporting out, any role he server story wise hence forth can and should be done by someone else, farron or otherwise. farron I have interest towards in regards to her identity and her story but not much else, she's quite likely to either fall under converted enemy role that may or may not become a full blown ally, quest giver type role, or have some effect/relevance on main villain role. personally I find the sewer shamen more amusing than her... for now anyway. what I might like to see with her in chapter 4 is her magic reflect her personality. hell make her the joker from batman dark knight mixed with zofia's backstabbing tendencies, maybe then I might come to care about her, especially if she became a temporary ally. heck I could see tev becoming smitten with her triggering ysabel's jealousy being a thing. do something fun with her big reveal. with that for the most part being my order of interesting to least interesting I have one question, why is oksana still with tev and co? I mean charater motive wise? she had her out point when she made up with her husband, why is she still with tev and co? what does she get out of staying with them? he original motive was sex soo... is ivan going to get raped or something? or has she set her sights on reynold and wants to corrupt his morals so he could become her other man she sees? I feel that her still being around is character motive wise a plot hole. the game mechanic wise I completely understand, she's needed in the final boss fight in chapter 3 now that duriken and aizu got beefed. and will likely be needed in chapter 4 unless a new character (likely farron) takes her place aside from vera, seeing as 2 or more spell caster/healers might very be needed for chapter 4.